Warmworm
The Warmworm is an aggressive immovable enemy found deep underground in the Stalactite layer and also on the igneous Lava layer. The Warmworm can spawn on Siltstone, Stalactite, Saltrock, Hardened Lava or on Igneous Rock, also on Tourmaline, Mold, Diamond Nodes and Sulfur, even on player-made biomes in darkness, but it will not perish in sunlight, different to Hot Feet. At a distance the Warmworm appears harmless, because it is rooted in the ground - however if you step closer to it, then it will elongate and snap at you. This Creature can't move, so it can't be lured anywhere, and after taming it, even as a Pet it cannot follow you. However, you can use tricks to make Warmworm Pets move at least a little, like described here: https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/3/1842440600606419683/ A Warmworm's basic attack is by reaching out and biting. It also has a special attack, in which it spews "lava" in all directions, in the form of a fountain. This lava will not pool on the ground, and it is not able to set flammable blocks, objects or materials on fire. Still, if player characters are hit by this fire fountain, they will take fire damage over time and start to burn for ca. 2-3 seconds longer. However, the Warmworm is only a 1-block high Creature that is unable to move. To use this to your advantage, you can simply place one block of any material between you and the Warmworm. Simply stand behind this block and hit the Warmworm across the block. The normal biting attack of the Warmworm won't be able to reach you now; and even it's lava fountain special attack will fare the same fate. Alternatively you can just try positioning your player character just far enough away from it so that the Warmworm cannot reach you, but still close enough to hit it with your melee Weapon. You may then proceed to whack it with any weapon you like without fear of retaliation - or you can force it to listen to the music from your Taming Collar... An exception would be the very tough "Boss" Warmworm called "W'urm the Infernal" that can be summoned by placing Unleashed Haunted Idols that were available during the Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign and can be obtained after successfully completing second tier Idol Events initiated by placing Infused Haunted Idols. W'urm has a very long reach and as a "burrowing" Creature it is even able to hit player characters that stand below it. According to Playful, common Warmworms have 400 health points and based on tests, they require 58 hits with a Twig, 40 hits with a Wood Sword, also 40 hits with a Stone Sword, 20 hits with an Obsidian Sword, 14 hits with an Iron Sword, 12 hits with a Diamond Sword or 7 hits with a Lumite Sword to be killed. It seems like Warmworms have 85-90 armor points. As said, after taming them, Warmworms cannot "follow" you. The "follow" button has even been removed from their pet window with update R40. So if you want to keep tamed Warmworms close to your base, you can build an arena from any kind of natural blocks that Warmworms can spawn on - as long at is completely dark there (like in the night without any artificial lighting nearby). During Early Access, Pet Warmworms could occasionally be made to despawn and then respawn at other places, but this bug (or glitch) seems to have been fixed. Warmworm Pets might prefer to eat Bread, Soup or Sandwich. The Warmworm's harvest as a Pet is quite similar to the loot that it would drop when being killed or dismissed: Warmworm Teeth, (blocks of) Tourmaline, (blocks of) Fossils and/or Magnetite, very rarely perhaps also one unit of Iron Ore. They can provide players with the best possible pet harvest and up to 3 times more materials than they would drop in their Loot Bags when killed after they have been fed their favorite Food as can be seen in their Pet Window. Since update R33 on August 2nd 2017, the drop rate of Tourmaline from Warmworms in their Loot Bags was increased to an average of 5 blocks of Tourmaline from every fifth Warmworm, with occasional drops of 10 blocks at a time. For a few days right after the Halloween (Pumpkiru's Campaign) update R47, every second or third Warmworm dropped only 1-2 blocks of Tourmaline. Since update R43 in May 2017, Iron Ore is rarely dropped by Warmworms too, however only 1 piece of Iron Ore by ca. every tenth Warmworm. A rumor claiming that Warmworms would have a higher chance to drop Tourmaline if players place a block of Tourmaline between their player character and the Warmworm could not be confirmed. Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Lava layer Category:Stalactite layer Category:Aggressive Creatures Category:Underground Creatures Category:Night Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures